NMR analysis was performed on a Bruker DRX-600 spectrometer. The sample was deuterium-exchanged by lyophilization from D2O and dissolved in 0.5 mL D2O. The 1H-NMR 1-D spectrum was obtained at 25(C using presaturation of the residual HOD signal. Chemical shifts were measured relative to an internal acetone standard ((=2.225 ppm). The 1H-NMR spectrum was similar (but not identical) to that of a known lactose-series pentasaccharide. Analysis of the data suggested that the sample was a reducing end-modified derivative of the known lactose-series compound.